


fragile things

by pikasoos



Series: divergent au [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d rather recollect a life misspent on fragile things than spent avoiding moral debt.” Divergent AU, sort of! Myungsoo gets caught. Sunggyu blames himself, no matter what anyone else says. They learn a few things in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fragile things

If you’d ask Kim Sunggyu before this whole mess what he thought of the Erudite, he would squint at you, his already small eyes almost disappearing. After a few moments, he would then give you the typical answer anyone would expect when asked about the said faction: they valued intelligence as the best trait to run things, always on the pursuit of knowledge. They lived to learn more about the world, they were mostly the only ones who liked school for learning purposes, heads buried in their books even during lunch time.

 

(If Woohyun was around when you asked this, he would say something about Erudites being stiffer than the Abnegation, having to do everything by the book and being such know-it-alls and how were they supposed to live if all they did was stay cooped up in the library or the labs? But then again, it was how they were supposed to live, it was the natural order of things. Finally, he would heave a sigh of relief at having been born into a non-Stiff faction and getting to do crazy things like jump off of trains before seven in the morning. Sunggyu’s convinced his best friend has done too many stunts for fun that his sense of realism has become one giant stunt.)

 

But then again, Sunggyu didn’t really bother with the Erudite, save for a few of his teachers in school. He was perfectly content with his home faction, messing around with Woohyun, having a laugh at the hyungs when they did something more thrilling than usual (and usually more stupid too), training at the Pit, or maybe handling weapons (something he had gotten quite good at). Dauntless was his home, it was one of the first things he had been thought, along with the quote ‘faction before blood’.

 

Without his faction, he was nothing.

 

 

Myungsoo nodded politely to a fellow initiate before typing the passcode for the labs. He knew this was risky, stupid even. But most of their people were out on the field, and Sunggyu knew that Myungsoo was the only one who knew how to operate the Erudite computers. It also helped that the younger was above any suspicion from his own faction.

 

He had been skeptical about accepting the assignment at first, knowing that he wasn’t trained in combat as much as the others. The most Dauntless thing he’d ever done had been jumping off the trains on the way to the compound. Switching almost his entire wardrobe with black (as opposed to Erudite’s blue, he had to keep some around for when he went back to Erudite). It kind of made him feel inadequate compared to the rest of Infinite in the beginning, but well, he just worked harder to improve.

 

Maybe Sunggyu had remembered that. The thought that his hyung would remember even the most irrelevant things he had said, had trusted him enough to send him out on an infiltration mission .. he liked it a lot.

 

......... fuck, he couldn’t think about that now. He had a mission to do.

 

Once he was inside, he pulled out the walkie-talkie Sungjong had given him. It was a little outdated, but it was outside the Erudite’s communications radar so it would do for this mission. “L to Choding, are you there?”

 

“You’re supposed to say over, dumbass. Over.”

 

“You knew what I meant anyway.” Myungsoo rolled his eyes as he managed to hack into the mainframe of the computer. He was still nervous, it was his first time on the field, after all. And he was breaking into his own faction’s main computer. “I managed to get in, now what? Over.” He added the last bit for emphasis. Sungyeol could be such an ass sometimes.

 

“According to Kyuzizi,” He grinned at the nickname, remembering when Howon had made up the name ‘Kkolgyu’ instead. Sunggyu had been livid. “They’ve updated the simulation serum, having added new components to be able to overpower the Divergent. Over.”

 

Divergent. That was what comprised most of the team, people who were not limited by their faction’s way of thinking. They often showed affinities for more than one, if not all the factions. The Erudite had perceived them as a danger, a threat to their tightly-held control. That was why they created the simulations for Choosing Day, in order to weed out the Divergent, keep close tabs on them, and eliminate them. The Divergent were gifted in manipulating the simulations, which made them an even bigger threat to the Erudite.

 

“Choding to L, how are things on your end? Over.”

 

“I.. think I found it, but it’s heavily protected. I’m working on it. Over.” Myungsoo stiffened when something cold was pressed against his neck, stopping mid-type. “Did you really think we didn’t know that someone was accessing our computers from outside?” Whoever had the knife pressed against Myungsoo’s throat tightened his grip on the younger’s arm. “Shame though, a good kid like you working for the other side? I’m really disappointed, Myungsoo-yah.”

 

“Choding to L, progress report. Over.” His fists clenched around the device, trying to keep his face as blank as possible. He couldn’t let them see how terrified he actually was, let alone reveal what The Team was up to.

 

The walkie-talkie was pried out of his grip, the knife still in place. He couldn’t panic, not now. He heard that same cold voice telling Sungyeol, “I’m sorry, but he’s a little tied up at the moment.”

 

That was the last thing he heard before something knocked him upside the head with something really hard, his vision turning black.

 

 

Sunggyu blamed himself, no matter what anybody said. They were short on people, having had to send every able-bodied member of The Team to different places. Myungsoo had been the second (third, fourth, maybe almost last) logical choice to send, having learned various computer skills as a member of Erudite, as well as knowing the compound even better than Sunggyu or Sungyeol did. Another advantage was that the Erudite would never have suspected an initiate to be a member of The Team. Sure he was the least trained in combat in their subsection (he was the only one who wasn’t or had never been a part of the Dauntless), but he was capable of fighting. Sunggyu trusted him to get in and out safely.

 

All the members of The Team were gathered in the main room, all due to give their progress reports. The absence of Myungsoo, the only non-Dauntless of Infinite, was noticeable. “Infinite.” Sunggyu made his way to the front where Kris was, the other members behind him. “Progress report?”

 

“The rallying of other Divergents in Candor was successful, as Howon knew a number of them before he transferred. The Abnegation still need more convincing, but Sungjong and Dongwoo have gotten through to a number of citizens already.”

 

“And the acquiring of the new simulation data in Erudite?” His eyes wandered to the rest of Infinite, noticed that they were one person short.

 

“We’re.. “ Sunggyu glanced at Woohyun, who nodded. “One of our own had gone, but it was a trap, sir. They have him in their custody.” Kris raised an eyebrow.

 

“He is untrained in combat, is he not? Why did you send him?”

 

“He had the skills for the job, sir. His hacking skills are the best in Infinite.” The best in The Team, actually. Kris knew that, but sending an untrained soldier was like setting yourself up for surrender. “And you decided to give him a chance on the field, only to have him captured? Excellent leadership right there, Kim Sunggyu.”

 

Sunggyu’s face burned, wanting nothing more than to punch Kris in the face. He knew it had been a stupid idea, sending Myungsoo out. He just .. found it hard to say no when Myungsoo was looking him in that particular way, eyes pleading but full of determination. “We will rescue him as soon as possible.”

 

“That’s not authorized.”

 

“He is a part of Infinite, I will not abandon a teammate.” His voice was firm, his face was set. Even Kris knew that there was no arguing with Sunggyu when his voice took on that tone.

 

 

“Where do you think they’re holding him?” Sungjong whispered as they finally left the main room, the six of them walking down the long hallway that lead to the rooms.

 

“Either Erudite or Dauntless headquarters, we all know Youngwon has been using Doojoon and the others to do his dirty work.” Howon deadpanned.

 

“We can’t just burst in and accuse of them of kidnapping Myungsoo!” No one was really used to seeing Dongwoo with a frown on his face, but it was there now and it unsettled everybody. “We need to be thorough about this.”

 

“So, what’s the plan?” Sungyeol spoke when the remaining members of Infinite entered his, Sungjong and Myungsoo’s room. He felt uneasy, knowing that his best friend was back in their home faction under these circumstances. Fuck, he should’ve gone instead, hacking skills be damned. He would’ve been able to fight his way out.

 

Of course, Myungsoo wasn’t a defenseless child, even if he sometimes gave off that aura of innocence and naivete. But the fact was, he didn’t have the brutal childhood Dauntless preparation that Sunggyu and Woohyun had, he also didn’t go through the rigorous training he, Sungjong, Dongwoo and Howon had gone through when they transferred. Sure, he had learned some fighting skills from the rest of them, but he was often on intel duty or worked on securing data in headquarters. Yeah, that definitely bit them in the ass in the end.

 

“It’s still in the works, but we have to work out the kinks.” Sunggyu replied, and Sungyeol rolled his eyes at that. “Meaning, you haven’t figured out a plan that doesn’t involve at least one of us injured or dying. Come on, hyung. We know how to fight.”

 

“He has a point.” Woohyun spoke up as well, picking up one of Dongwoo’s knives. “We’ll do anything we can to get him back.”

 

Sunggyu looked much to tired to argue, but he did anyway, sighing heavily. “But we shouldn’t do anything stupid that could get ourselves killed. You all know that.”

 

The six of them kept quiet after that, just sitting in different spots around the room for the time being. They needed a plan, a really good one.

 

 

Myungsoo fell to his knees at the hit, the grip on his arms not loosening one bit. His captors were currently having a good time using him as a punching bag. His clothes were stained with dirt and blood, his lip split and one of his eyes swollen shut.

 

The man in front of him gripped his hair, forcing Myungsoo to look up. “Now, where are your headquarters located?”

 

“Who wants to know?” Myungsoo retorted, which earned him another punch to the gut. No matter what happened, he couldn’t reveal the whereabouts of The Team. Even if he had to go through this.

 

He was grabbed roughly by the hair, a loud yelp escaping him at the suddenness of it. “We will get you to talk. Even if we have to resort to worser methods.”

 

He had to get out of there.

 

 

Sunggyu didn’t like feeling helpless, not at all. It made him too anxious, jumpy – which sucked since he had to be able to think straight right now. He especially didn’t like how Myungsoo’s capture (It had been three days already. Three days.) made him feel vulnerable, raw, exposed .. or those could be the feelings that his former protege made him feel in general. It wasn’t his own fault that his undercover stint as a trainer for the Erudite initiates included training the formidable yet seemingly naive Kim Myungsoo. He had seen the results – known that this kid would be in danger of exposing himself as a strong Divergent and would be killed for it – and manipulated the data so that the younger would be assigned to him for the inidividual formations. Okay, maybe that was entirely his fault. He liked how Myungsoo was polite, respectful, how he took age roles seriously and wanted nothing more than to make his family proud. He also liked how he wanted to earn whatever he got, even if he wasn’t particularly good at a specific thing, nobody worked harder than Myungsoo.

 

He was proud of his protege, he really was, and along with Myungsoo’s triumphs came a surge of affection, a growing closeness that had the younger calling him hyung and Sunggyu rewarding him with long hugs. It was just .. really his own fault that his feelings had spiralled out of control.

 

He knew it was stupid, wrong even, to harbor some attraction, hell, maybe even slightly feelings for Myungsoo, what with their current circumstances: being on the run, trying not to get killed – a relationship (Sunggyu flushed darkly at the though of it.) was seriously out of the question.

 

Someone cleared his throat, snapping Sunggyu out of his thoughts and making him rub his aching temples. “This better be good.”

 

“Well, if you’re done fantasizing about doing the do with my best friend, you’d actually listen to how Woohyun and Sungjong found out where Youngwon is keeping Myungsoo and our awesome plan to get said best friend out of whatever hellhole he’s been trapped in.” Sunggyu blinked, Sungyeol’s first few words sinking in only a few minutes later and making him flush even darker. This choding gave him such a headache most of the time. But then again, he was good with designing weapons and was one of Infinite’s best shots. “What in the actual fuck, Sungyeol?”

 

“You can’t say it isn’t true.” Yep, Sunggyu was definitely hating the smug look Sungyeol was sending him. How the hell did Woohyun put up with training him? “You’re attracted to my dumbass of a best friend.”

 

Sunggyu opened his mouth, about to retort something scathing, but nothing was coming to mind so he closed it again. This was complicated. As if he read his mind, Sungyeol huffed. “It’s only complicated because you make it out to be a bigger problem than it actually is. You like him, he likes you back, judging from the way he has this soppy, shiny-eyed look on his face whenever you praise or hug him. And I thought you didn’t do hugs.” His tone was sly, and Sunggyu briefly wondered if it was too late to switch members with the other subsections. He could have asked for Hongbin. Or Taekwoon.

 

“Look, it’s just that..” Fuck, how was he supposed to explain this? “I can’t. Jeopardize Infinite. The Team. Do you know what would happen if our enemies found out about the relations among the members of the team? They would exploit that and use it to end us.”

 

Sungyeol, the ass, merely raised an eyebrow at that, sitting on Woohyun’s bed. “I think..that you’re less worried about that, and more worried about being a good choice for Myungsoo. He’s not a kid, you know. He’s a lot stronger than he looks. And trust me, he’s not innocent at all. What do you think he watches in that huge laptop screen?”

 

Sunggyu snorted at that, punching the other playfully on the shoulder before getting to his feet. “I think I got what you meant. Now come on, let’s hear this awesome plan you’ve got to break Myungsoo out.”

 

 

He was somewhere in the Dauntless compound, he knew that much. Myungsoo coughed, spitting some blood out as he opened his one good eye at the moment. He remembered the others’ stories of their faction (former faction, if you will): of the Pit where they had to jump down to get in, of the trains they had to run to catch and jump out of, the zipline where they had tried bungee-jumping only to be caught by nothing but the hands of the people already waiting at the bottom. There was a thrill to the place that made him curious about the Dauntless compound.

 

The place he was currently in made him feel none of that. It was one of the empty warehouses the Dauntless used to store their weapons, dark, cold, desolate. No one would hear him if he screamed.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts when one of his captors decided to pay him a visit. Doojoon (Myungsoo had found out after some eavesdropping.) smirked as he headed to the chair where Myungsoo was currently tied up in, cuffing his chin. “And how are we today, Myungsoo-yah?”

 

Said boy glared at him, making Doojon chuckle. This kid was feisty (for an Erudite) and good-looking, even underneath all the beatings he and the others had inflicted. “You do know that I can kill you right now? End your misery?”

 

Myungsoo looked away, trying to keep himself from doing anything that would result in him getting beaten up again, or even killed. This was just what Doojoon wanted, to provoke him so he would use that excuse to hit or kill him. He wouldn’t put it past him.

 

Doojoon frowned at the lack of reaction on Myungsoo’s face, forcing the younger to look at him. “Look at me when I’m—“

 

A loud explosion interrupted them, the captor’s expression morphing into one of confusion before it turned into a mixture of anger and annoyance. “What the hell, Dongwoon what is going on?”

 

Good question.

 

Sunggyu knew that as a leader, he would be responsible for overseeing the other members of Infinite; he would have to keep them in line and make decisions for the good of their team. He knew that, and despite his earlier hesitations of accepting the task, he did his best.

 

The thing was, was risking everyone else’s lives for one person for the good of the team? Or was it for his own gain?

 

They had managed to sneak into the Dauntless compound with the help of Hakyeon’s team, Taekwoon and Wonshik still not having been suspected of any involvement with The Team. Half of Infinite hid out in the back of the truck, behind most of the weapons crates. It had been nerve-wracking, having to crouch down and hope that nobody triggered any of them. Once the all-clear had been given, Wonshik had then driven the truck safely near the warehouse where Sungjong had deduced they were keeping Myungsoo.

 

Their suspicions were confirmed when they spotted Junhyung, Dongwoon and Kikwang patrolling the area, weapons at the ready. Doojoon, Yoseob and Hyunseung were most likely inside with Myungsoo.

 

Sunggyu peered in at the little vent that separated the cargo from the driver’s seat, finding that Taekwoon was looking back at him, eyebrow raised. “You two need to get out. If Doojoon finds out you’re part of The Team, they could—”

 

“We all knew what we were signing up for when we joined, hyung.” Wonshik cut in. “And we definitely knew the risks when we asked how we could help.”

 

He can’t risk anymore lives. He didn’t want them on his conscience too.

 

“You helped us.” The normally silent Taekwoon spoke up, voice soft as always, but with a steel that Sunggyu recognized. “Allow us to help you.”

 

Sunggyu nodded, and motioned for Dongwoo to get ready once the doors were open. Time to create a diversion.

 

Myungsoo’s expression was one of confusion when Doojoon and Hyunseung headed out to check on the others, leaving Yoseob to watch him. Yoseob had the face of a child, but he was just as ruthless when it came to training. Or punishment. Myungsoo vaguely remembered how Sungjong had told him of how he had said something that pissed Yoseob off, and the consequence of dangling over the chasm that followed. Were all Dauntless this extreme when it came to punishment?

 

Wait, that was a stupid question.

 

His eyes widened when he spotted Sungjong hidden behind one of the crates, motioning him to keep quiet before ducking out of sight. They were here, his team, Infinite.

 

And then, almost as if he read Myungsoo’s mind,Yoseob aimed for the crate Sungjong was hiding behind and fired.

 

Blood was spattered on Myungsoo’s face once again, none of it his own this time. Yoseob had collapsed, clutching his side in agony as he kept firing towards the crates. From what Myungsoo could see, the bullet had barely missed any vital organs, but Yoseob was losing blood. Fast.

 

Another shot rang out and it was Yoseob’s leg that’s been hit this time, said person gritting his teeth as his gun finally rang out of bullets with an awkward click.

 

 

I used to think this was fun. Sunggyu thought as he rushed toward Doojoon, blades clashing immediately. I grew up being taught that I had to kill to be brave, to do the extreme to prove that I was worthy of being Dauntless. Doojoon was in the same year as him, but he had the experience Sunggyu lacked after opting to go undercover in a faction that wasn’t his own. The blades in his hands were glinting in the night as they dodged Doojoon’s attacks, and right now everything was harsh breathing, sweat and blood. His life in the Dauntless seemed so long ago. Back then, I had my parents and Woohyun, and I was being groomed to lead the faction. And now here he was, fighting against his teachings, the ones that stated that they were their faction, they lived for their faction.

 

Maybe that was the whole point of The Team, to teach them that they could live beyond their respective factions, that they could be selfless, be brave, or whatever the hell they want.

 

He sensed Sungyeol fighting Dongwoon behind him, but right now all he could see were Doojoon’s teeth bared, eyes filled with nothing but cold fury.

 

Sunggyu stumbled when one of Doojoon’s knives sliced the skin on his arm open, holding his arm out to protect himself as another blade came his way because he wasn’t fast enough and –

 

He didn’t know whose blood was whose anymore, his or Doojoon’s. His former factionmate was sprawled on the floor now, Woohyun standing at his feet. Once he was sure that Doojoon was dead, he reached out, pulling Sunggyu to his feet. “I had to.”

 

“I know.” And Sunggyu really did know. If he hadn’t, he’d be dead.

 

 

The next time Myungsoo woke up, it was back in their own headquarters, in the room he shared with the maknae line of Infinite. Sungyeol was nowhere to be found, but Sungjong was reading on his bed. The youngest peered over his reading when Myungsoo groaned, rubbing his arm. “Welcome back, hyung.”

 

“What.. happened..?”

 

Sungjong put down the book he was holding, climbing in next to Myungsoo on his bed so the elder could cuddle up to him. Fuck, Sungjong was the best.. “Well, Yoseob must have figured out that we were close, so he aimed for the crate I was hiding behind. Howon hyung managed to hit him twice before he could though, giving me enough time to get close enough. Yoseob, the prick, ran out of bullets like the stupid troll he is. We knocked him unconscious. You’ve also lost some blood, that’s why you’ve been slipping in and out of consciousness the past few hours.”

 

“And the others?”

 

“Well. Our former trainer and your captor, Doojoon,.. he’s dead.” Myungsoo’s eyes widened at that, but Sungjong held up a hand to placate him. “Don’t worry, he and his group are complete assholes even among the Dauntless. Remember when Yoseob had me dangling over the chasm for sassing him?”

 

A smile tugged on the corner of Myungsoo’s lips as he nodded, pressing his nose against their maknae’s shoulder. “Besides Doojoon,.. Hyunseung is dead as well. The others were unconscious by the time we left. None of us got seriously injured, just a few cuts and bruises. Sunggyu hyung’s arm was sliced open by Doojoon though..”

 

Just as expected, Myungsoo sat up straight, a look of horror crossing his features. “What?!” Sungjong hastened to add. “He’s okay now – Dongwoo hyung stitched it up as soon as we got back. He did want to talk to you about giving you proper training though—Myungsoo hyung, get back here, Kim Myungsoo you get back in bed this instant!”

 

Sungyeol then chose that moment to enter the room, munching on some bread. He grunted when Myungsoo walked into him and basically manhandled him back to bed. “Yah. You’re not getting up until you’re fully rested. No seeing of the boyfriend until then.” He and Sungjong smirked when that seemed to work, Myungsoo’s face flushing darkly at his best friend’s words. “He’s not—we’re not—“

 

“You mean not yet.” Sungyeol burst into laughter at Sungjong’s words, Myungsoo covering his head with the blanket and yelping, which made the other two start. “Yah, watch your bandages!”

 

 

Sunggyu had just finished giving Kris their latest progress report, sighing in relief as he finally made it back to the room he shared with Woohyun. They had gotten chewed out for going to Dauntless without authorization, but had been commended for taking out one of their best offensive teams. It had been a long night. And day.

 

He opened the door to his room, turning around to lock it before someone tapped his shoulder. Myungsoo. “You wanted to talk to me, hyung?” Sunggyu nodded a bit, reaching out to ruffle the younger’s hair when he realized something. “Aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

 

Myungsoo groaned at that, arms folded across his chest. “I’ve rested the whole day. I think I can walk without getting dizzy now.”

 

“You think?” Sunggyu chuckled when Myungsoo pouted at that, opening the door a little wider to let him in. “Okay, but don’t stay too long. If the others found out I wasn’t letting you rest..” He let the younger sit on Woohyun’s bed before sitting down on his own. “And yeah, I wanted to talk about training you. Actual training, not the bits and pieces that you just get when you watch the others spar.”

 

Myungsoo was still looking at him, that particular expression that made Sunggyu think he could read his mind. It made him feel nervous, to be honest. “I’ll be teaching you how to fight, how to shoot, wield weapons so that the next time we send you out, this won’t have to happen again. I’m sorry Myungsoo.”

 

“Hyung, it was my fault.” Myungsoo protested. “I had some complications getting in and if I had been a bit quicker, I would have gotten out before they—“

 

“They knew though. They knew that someone had been breaking in to access their systems. They would have been there anyway.” The younger sighed, leaning against Woohyun’s headboard. “He mentioned you sometimes. Doojoon.”

 

Well, that was new. “Uh, yeah. We were always in the same classes before our Choosing Day.”

 

“He said that you sold out. When you transferred factions. You were being trained to lead Dauntless, right?”

 

“I was. And if selling out means shifting your goals of helping the faction to helping everyone else, then yeah.” Sunggyu had never really had this conversation before, not even with Woohyun. He didn’t know if this was good or bad.

 

“You mentioned before...” Myungsoo looked down, unsure of how to word this. “That you joined The Team right before your Choosing Day.”

 

“I did. I was the first to join.. from Infinite, I mean. We were taught that cowardice was to blame for the world’s injustices. That sometimes it was necessary to fight for peace. The manifesto, it said so much, you know? But then later on I started to realize that instead of upholding everything in the manifesto, we were all just caricatures of what we wanted to actually be. I was pretty young then, self-righteous, all that.” He chuckled at the memory of his younger self, dressed all in black and practicing his knife-throwing. He had been so sure back then that he would stay in Dauntless, lead it and maybe make it what he always thought it should be. “I was pretty idealistic, for Dauntless, anyway. And then, my first mission was to figure out the purpose of the simulation serum. When I found out that they were killing people because they didn’t stick to one way of thinking, well, I figured I made the right choice. My next mission, to switch factions so I could find some Divergent and save them, that was a little harder.”

 

Myungsoo continued to listen, clutching one of Woohyun’s pillows to his chest. “It scared me, having to leave everything I knew and pretend in front of Woohyun that I didn’t want to lead anymore. But I wanted to do anything to help, so I went through with my mission and transferred. The rest,.. they called me a coward, told me that I had disappointed them. I’d think about it sometimes, and usually it wouldn’t get to me. But there are certain days when it would be all I thought about.”

 

Sunggyu took a deep breath once he finished, leaning back against the headboard. Things were a lot more awkward when it was his feelings they were talking about. He understood if Myungsoo was slightly freaked out about this impromptu heart-to-heart.

 

“I think that’s a lot braver than what anyone else would do.” Myungsoo piped up after awhile, suddenly becoming quite interested in his hands – was Sunggyu imagining things or were Myungsoo’s cheeks turning pink? “We believe, not just in bold words, but in bold deeds to match them. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.” Sunggyu smiled at that, reaching out to ruffle Myungsoo’s hair for real. “I have a question of my own though.”

 

“Yes hyung?”

 

“What made you decide to join The Team? They wouldn’t suspect you, you have a good record, you had what it took to be full-fledged Erudite. You could have been anything you wanted.”

 

Myungsoo wasn’t good with verbalizing his feelings, brows furrowed as he thought it over. “It was because everything wasn’t right. I started thinking it over when Sungyeolie transferred. The elders, they called him disloyal, a nuisance because he wasn’t what people expected from an Erudite. He was too blunt and he was crazy enough to do what the rest of us were scared to, but he also cared. Why can’t we be honest? And brave? And selfless and everything else?”

 

“The Team though, the war, .. all this, it’s quite fragile. Doesn’t that scare you?”

 

“But aren’t a lot of things fragile? Besides the obvious. People can break so easily, like dreams .. or hearts. I’d rather remember those things than run away from my gravest mistakes.” Sunggyu stared at the younger, mouth opening and closing. Myungsoo shifted under his hyung’s gaze, reaching up to rub the back of his neck nervously. “Did I say something wrong?”

 

Sunggyu shook his head vigorously, remembering the last time Myungsoo had said something this profound. It had been somewhat related to this topic as well. It had been when he had confronted the other about being Divergent. It’s ironic that some of the things we deem fragile are actually quite tough , he had said, the dimple on his cheek popping out as he smiled at Sunggyu. That had probably been the first time he had realized that his feelings for Myungsoo were .. a lot more than just mentor-student.

 

“Do we start tomorrow, hyung?” He snapped out of his thought to find Myungsoo staring at him again, making him feel self-conscious. “What?”

 

“Training.” Oh, right. “Yeah, bright and early.”

 

There was that dimple again, Myungsoo climbing off the bed opposite his to hug him close as he pressed his nose against Sunggyu’s shoulder. “Thank you, hyung.”

 

Sunggyu was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I have no idea how this happened. I was just thinking of Sunggyu with a gun, Sunggyu teaching Myungsoo how to fire a gun and it snowballed into this thing. I might write more in this verse. Maybe. Also inspired by the VCRs from the One Great Step concert. Quote’s from Neil Gaiman’s collection entitled Fragile Things
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: In Divergent, the world is divided into factions, which are personified by a specific way of thinking.
> 
>  
> 
> Abnegation – The Selfless, Amity – The Peaceful, Candor – The Honest, Dauntless – The Brave, Erudite – The Intelligent
> 
>  
> 
> The Team – A group of people who don’t agree with the faction way of thinking, aiming for a unified country with people living beyond their faction’s way of life. The Team is divided into several subsections that are given specific tasks such as research and development, field, etc. This wasn’t in the original trilogy but the idea of having it in this AU fascinated me. 
> 
>  
> 
> And another note, I don’t have anything against the other idols mentioned here! I just needed names and imagining them as bad-ass villains kind of took over.


End file.
